FantasyWorld
by XxWOAhxX
Summary: FantasyWorld is about a town with everything, yet nothing. Everything the world today is dying for, and praising, the city is full of. But the life is gone. no emotions are spread from person to person. No opinions or feelings plague the people of this pr
1. A Chosen Path

**FantasyWorld**

Ch. 1. A Chosen Path

"I'm sorry. They've chosen our paths. There's nothing we can do, and there's no point in _us_. I'm sorry, truly."

He grabbed her arm, begging her to stay, to change her mind. With a sad look she closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek. She turned and walked slowly towards the door, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she went. She turned when she reached the door, "I love you. I'm sorry."

He fell to his knees and slammed the ground with his fists before becoming enveloped in sorrow. He broke down and cried. He cried for his loss, and for where his life was promised to go.

"No… no, no! Not now. Not with everything so perfect!" He cried until he was exhausted and he fell asleep on the cold, lifeless, wooden floor.

ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః

He awoke to the beat of pounding and a bang. He jumped to his feet, running to his front room. Men in dark blue polyester uniforms were running into his house 2 by 2. They began toppling chairs and tables and knocking over lamps and flower vases.

" 'Eh boy, where is you 'idin?" one of the men yelled as he walked crouching around corners.

Another man cleared his throat, "Ahem, we 'ave orders to take from this 'ouse 'old a one Tristan Beckett. Tristan show yourself or die trying to escape!"

"We 'ere to save ya boy, not 'urt you. We gonna make your life betta!"

Tristan of 18 scrambled through his bedroom then into his bathroom. He pried open the window above the sink and pulled himself through. The window faced a hill, covered in trees and mossy undergrowth in Tristan's backyard. He pulled the window closed before running into the protection of the trees. Crouching in the brush he watched as men circled his house and shot holes in his windows and even through walls. He shut his eyes and put his head on his knees.

"Light it on fire! I want no remains of this heap!" one of the officers yelled above the shotguns and rifles.

Tristan's head shot up to see his home go up in flames. He turned and ran and didn't stop running until he was deep in a forest.


	2. 2 Years Since

Ch. 2. 2 Years Since

Tristan collapsed onto the grass (that was more like dirt due to the lack of rain for the past 2 years.) The grass in the populated areas was well taken care of by whether control systems, but they didn't care to take care of the grass where no one was. Well, no once accept Tristan that is.

He had been living off of worms and odd bugs for the past year, just after the rest of the wild fruits stopped growing. No one cared about the "wild" anymore. There were no animals for him to eat for protein. He was as sick as could be, but he was in the middle of nowhere and there was nothing but dead grass and hills for miles. He lay on the ground breathing abnormally as he tried to regain his composure.

"Anuk I'm coming. Don't worry I'll help you," his words were raspy and were made mostly of air. As he talked to himself he rolled onto his back and through the slits that were his eyes he looked at the gray sky. It hadn't changed his whole journey through the waste land. He felt like crying, and would have were it not for the fact that his eyes were dry and he had no energy to cry.

----------------------

Anuk.

She was as normal as everyone else that stayed in her unit. Her complex was considerably bigger than most other people's however because of the fact that she was fancied by the prime minister of their county. ((By fancied I mean favored and liked, even though the words favored and liked had no meaning to them, it was just something to do and to say you were involved in.))

Anuk quarter turned and examined herself in the mirror. She had been looking at the different angles of herself for hours. Not just for the entertainment of looking at herself, she had the most exquisite gown on. It made her face glow, even though she had no life in it. It molded perfectly around her petite figure (that wasn't uncommon considering everyone in their county was as fit as Lance Armstrong.) Her hair was half pulled back with single curls scattered throughout. She had bright red lipstick shimmering on her lips, yet at the same time it was as dull as her life.

There was something different about the Prime Minister. He smiled. He laughed. He loved. He had not been changed. His name was Minister Carl Abignale, and as a leader he had been spared of the unfeeling process. And he had been strongly infatuated by Anuk Kaligari.

It was as if she still had the smallest fire still burning in her, which intrigued the minister. He was amazed at how lifeless she could be, but still have to personality as if she had not changed. She was just like everyone else, and she was completely original. She said things that weren't even heard of anymore accept for those who hadn't changed. I know what you're thinking, and yes she did get changed. Just not all the way… She still recalled love, but she didn't quite know what it was. She recalled the feeling of happiness, and that it was good, but she had no idea was happiness and good were. She just knew the words.

Anuk looked up into the mirror, beyond herself. She yelped and spun around. With a sigh she walked towards the Prime Minister.

"Ready to go my dear?" He had a wide grin on his face and he had one arm outstretched, ready to receive the waist of his date.

Her hands were crossed and resting on her dress that puffed out at the waste. She nodded to him and mimicked his smile. She had no idea why she was smiling, but he found it funny and laughed as he walked her out to his car. (Normally people walked, they had no reason not to, it was something to do and they didn't get tired or sweat or anything.) But Carl could sweat and get tired, so he drove. Time meant something to him. They were having dinner at his house with other ministers from around the country. None of the other ones, however, had exquisitely dressed dates. Well, why would they? They found nothing special in any of the people they governed.

Many of the guests were already there and chatting in the great hall. Many others were just coming in on helicopters. When Carl walked in and shook hands with a few guests with Anuk by his side the hall fell silent, with the exception of the concerned whispers of his colleagues.

"Welcome my friends, shall we go in and sit? I'm not sure about all of you, but I am famished," he finished with a smile and lead Anuk into the dining hall.


	3. Dinner and a Dance for 2

Ch. 3. Dinner and a Dance for 2

When all the guests were seated, with Carl at the head of the table and Anuk at the corner, the minister across from Anuk leaned in and spoke to Carl.

"You're not thinking of changing her back are you?" he hissed in a concerned voice.

"Oh my friend, I do not think that will be necessary. I do not believe she was fully changed in the first place. She knows the words of the feelings that have been lost for 2 years now. However, she does not know what they mean. I am going to give her time, around people like us, and see if she can recall these feelings," He was smiling again at his plan.

Anuk was staring at her plate. As she transferred the food from her plate to her mouth she was aware of the stillness of the room. She swallowed each bite for the sake of movement. And suddenly she became aware of what this feeling was called. She cleared her throat, "Well, this is awkward. May I ask where each of you is from?"

Prime Minister Carl was beaming, "Splendid! You see, she is learning. This is amazing! Go on Anuk, continue."

She stared at him puzzled and went back to eating.

Around the hall whispers erupted as Prime Ministers shared idea with one another. Many did not find it safe or just. Others found it exciting and intriguing.

A bell chimed as a butler announced the coming of a second course.

The rest of the dinner continued with no more interruptions. When guests started leaving Carl and Anuk were at the door shaking hands with everyone that passed through the doors, wishing them a good night and safe trip home. Anuk didn't know what a good night or a safe trip home was, but that was what Carl was saying, so she said the same. (This was also to the entertainment of Carl, so he was smiling at even the ministers who he disliked.)

When everyone was finally gone and the front doors were closed the P.M. turned to Anuk, "Would you care to dance?"

She tilted her head and nodded.

He smiled and led her to a ballroom. There was a band sitting on a stage and they began to play slowly when he entered. He put his left hand around her waist and grabbed her left hand with his right. She looked at his wide smile and bright eyes with a straight face.

He twirled her across the dance floor, and at one point in the song that got more intense he could almost see a smile on her face. After about 5 songs he let go of her hand, but kept one hand on her waist. He moved his free hand to her face and pushed back a curled piece of hair behind her ear. He smiled gently, wondering if she felt anything.

Anuk shifted her eyes, _I don't really understand… _She put both hands around his neck.

He broadened his smile and put his free hand on the other side of her waste. He pulled her closer and stared into her bottomless eyes. She looked back at his eyes and saw something flicker. It was as if the fire that had been there before had been momentarily been turned into a candle. And in that moment Anuk had smiled as wide as was possible and had pulled his head toward her. Their lips met and neither person moved.

She moved her right hand up the back of his neck and through his hair. The kiss only ended because of the most wonderful thing that the Minister could have imagined, Anuk felt the happiness that he gave and the love that he felt for her. Her breathing almost stopped as she remembered that boy. She couldn't recall his face or his name, but she couldn't shake the feeling of missing him as she ran from the ballroom.

Carl was close behind her, but he stopped at the main entrance and watched her dash down the street. He wanted to smile. After all, he had accomplished his goal. Her eyes had taken on life and she had felt.

He understood, though, that the life she had gained in that brief moment had been taken from his own feelings. _Such a strange thing it is. It started as my experiment in the first month, and has turned into my loving obsession. _He chuckled at himself, wondering if she would remember the events the next day. He made arrangements to stop by her house the next morning.

ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః

When Anuk arrived finally at her complex she stumbled through the door and for a minute had to catch her breath from running the whole way. She furrowed her perfect, slender eyebrows, _I don't understand, why is my breathing so heavy? _She fell into an armchair and sat with her eyes closed, wanting to fall asleep and erase this new feeling of loss that had come over her.

ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః

Many of the attending ministers spoke for hours about Prime Minister Carl's project. They were all well aware it was coming along as he wanted and they knew he meant to take it further. Success was never reached in the eyes of Carl, for he believed in nothing but the words "over achieving", and over achieving was the minimum. All were worried, and most exhilarated at the idea. Maybe they would find one lady for themselves if his plan worked. It was an important project and an intense idea. After two years who knows what she might have forgotten or what might happen in the recovery. No one knew her past; all records with that information had been burned. It had been the plan that no one would go back to how it was before, it didn't seem so important anymore. In fact, most of the ministers actually welcomed the idea. (Mainly because they missed daily interaction that actually meant something.)

The next morning Carl sat at his desk in his East Study. His glasses slid to the end of his nose as he was huddled over a stack of papers to be signed and letters from many of the ministers that had attended his dinner. "Well they don't skip a beat to criticize do they?" he asked himself. He had been expecting complaint letters from some of them, but the stack of unopened mail was outrageous, nearly every one of them had sent him 3 pages of script.

By the time he opened the 10th letter he was laughing hysterically. "Would you look at that!" he yelled and through his head back, "they love her!"

**_Dear Minister Abignail:_**

**_I was so intrigued by your lady friend I felt inclined to inquire as to your restrictions regarding her publicity amongst the Prime Ministers of the world. As you know I run the Minister's Herald as Editor In Chief. Also you know it is distributed to every minister throughout the world. I ask you to please consider this proposition:_**

**_I would deeply love if your lady would join me and a few of the ministers from around my area in a dinner, and then if she would be so kind as to do an interview of sorts, hosted by my good friend Minister Daschund of the Middle West Region. I understand the concern you might have, but I assure you I will make sure of her safety and comfort during her stay here. I can arrange for an escort to pick her up on Saturday of this week and I will have her returned 2 weeks after._**

**_We do look forward to having her stay with us. Thank you for your generosity._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Minister Charles Ronalds_**

"Well, well, well. Would you look at that."

Carl laughed at the letter and was about to put it aside when he read it over and scowled, "I hope he does not intend on keeping her as his own, because I was certainly not invited." He wrote a prompt letter back saying it would be a good idea for her to travel and to experience new places and the feeling of homesickness. He would have her waiting at his house at 10 that Saturday.

With a sigh he sent the letter and proceeded to go tell Anuk about her upcoming adventure.

THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANKS! )..


	4. Travel

Ch. 4. The Dark Day

Tristan's body no longer felt anything, accept the feeling of numb defeat. He had given up his hope for survival, let alone his hope to save Anuk. His last memory of her replayed on the big screen of his mind over and over again. He peered up at the motionless sky, wondering how different it was where she was. Could she still see the stars at night? Could she still feel the heat of the sun? Probably not. What good was the sun to them if they could make their own plants grow?

_Would she remember me?_ He closed his eyes, longing for sleep, _and even if she did remember me, would she know why? _He had no idea the kinds of things that had been erased. They had made the whole procedure seem as if it would totally wipe out every memory and feeling. Maybe it had, he didn't know. He just knew he was the only one who hadn't changed.

The sun beat down on his bare shoulders. Behind his eyelids he could see the red outline of that great ball of fire. Goosebumps spread across his arms and legs. It was almost as if he could feel the sun rays penetrating his skin, but he no longer cared. He was past pain, and at this point almost longed to be changed into what the rest of the world has become. At least he could have been with Anuk.

He opened his eyes and squinted at the sun. He moved his arm in front of his eyes to shield them from the rays, but peered around his arm at something shining not far from that daily torture device. He kept his eyes on it and watched it float through the sky and in front of clouds. He watched it fly right in front of the sun, but he had no time to focus on it because as soon as went in front of it, the sun seemed to vanish. Well, it didn't _vanish_; it just got dark, VERY dark. Tristan looked around himself and could see nothing. He put his hand right in front of his face and could see nothing. He felt behind him for the edge of the big, flat rock he had been leaning on and dragged himself onto it.

He laid breathing heavily for 5 minutes. He listened to nothing and it seemed to deafen him. It was as if the sun had been making noise before and now all he could do was wait for the noise to return.

Within half of an hour he was asleep.

ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః

Anuk stared at Carl with an unchanging face, "Travel?"

He smiled to give her comfort, "Yes. Travel… it means to move or relocate."

She stared at the floor, "Oh, I… understand." She really had no idea what it was still, but she did know she wanted to impress him and when she said she understood things he smiled.

"So my dear, you'll need to pack some clothes. You'll be there for 2 weeks…" he paused to examine her reaction.

Her face did not move, "Is something wrong?"

He chuckled, "No, no. Anyway, yes you have 2 weeks you will spend there."

She nodded and watched as he began packing things for her.

♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+♦+

Within 4 hours Anuk and Carl were standing on the helipad. Wind whipped around them, threatening to blow them off their feet. Anuk was squatting on the ground, hugging her knees. She whimpered.

Carl laughed. "Don't worry Anuk, don't worry. It is only wind."

They were in a secluded area, about 45 minutes from the town. The helipad was in the middle of a large concrete fortress that looked as if it were re-made every day. Soft, lush green grass covered the ground, and blew fiercely from the helicopter's wind.

Anuk looked out in between her arms. She lifted her head and slowly stood up. The wind picked up speed even more as the helicopter landing in the middle of the secluded area. Carl smiled at Anuk and led her over to the helicopter. He crouched slightly as they walked underneath the spastically spinning blades. As they reached the door is swung open and a man inside, with headphones and a large vest on, smiled at Anuk and helped her up.


	5. New Arrival

Anuk awoke to the sound of consistent beeps and a bright light. Her eyes fluttered open. She didn't recognize any of the men standing around her in matching blue gowns but she didn't feel the need to be worried, they were all smiling at her. She sat up slowly and turned her head as the clicking of shoes and a man's voice echoed through the hall outside the room. A man dressed in black pants and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the bottom tucked in appeared in the doorway. Anuk cocked her head and gazed at him, engrossed in his messy hair and prominent jaw line.

"Yes Carl she's just waking up now. Don't worry she's just fine…. alright Carl… yes, yes we'll take very good care of her… don't worry I'll be with her every step of the way… ok take care… bye Carl." He snapped shut his phone and slid it into his back pocket before picking up a clipboard and walking over to Anuk. He smiled as he sat on the end of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" his eyes searched her face as he spoke the words kindly

Anuk smiled weakly, "I'm fine."

He grinned and chuckled to himself as he wrote down numbers from the beeping machines. When he was done he looked around at the other men and spoke to Anuk, "These men have been taking care of you since you fainted on that helicopter."

He smiled reassuringly as her vacant eyes.

"Well you guys can leave and thanks for all your help," he nodded at all the doctors as they left the room then he turned back to Anuk, "And we'll get you into some clothes and we'll be on our way."

Anuk looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing a thin, papery half-gown that tied in the back. She felt the faintest warmth in her cheeks but quickly held her chin up and nodded as if giving permission for him to give her clothes. She wondered if he was impressed at her understanding things as Carl was.

He chuckled at her as he retrieved a small pile of clothes from a table at the foot of the bed and layed them at her feet. He nodded and cleared his throat, "Well get dressed and I'll be waiting in the hall when you're ready."

Anuk nodded back and stared at the clothes, not recognizing them. She slid out of the bed when he had shut the door and held up the clothes. The shirt was decent looking and the jeans were faded in the front. She slid into the clothes and examined herself in the mirror. She pushed her hair back behind her ear and turned toward the door.

ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః౦ః

"Tristan dear please wake up this is starting to get a little ridiculous." A cold finger swept across his sun burnt forehead as Tristan rose from his uncomfortable sleep.

His back was stiff from the crooked angles of the rock he had been sleeping on. The sun had returned, only to be setting on the horizon. He blinked a few times, wondering if he had dreamed its disappearance. A smiling face beamed down at him as he groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning. Or I supposed night since you slept so long. I didn't think my whole effect would put you to sleep but I imagine I made it too long and you got bored." She smiled.

Tristan raised an eyebrow and sat up, scooting away from where she lay next to him, propped up on her left elbow, "And who are you exactly?"

She grinned, "Oh I was hoping you'd ask. My name's Cici. I've been watching you from my little world and I do admire your strength. You possess such a talent of rejecting even the thought of losing. Though many people I know find this a quirk in you, I admire it, which, I believe, is why I was the one sent here for you. None of us really do this anymore. In fact I'm the first one that's done this in about a year, which is saying a lot because we used to run out of recruits every day.

Well anyway I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm from… a different place, and where I come from they send people like me to help people through things. We call ourselves angels, but frankly I don't view myself as an angel. When people have problems and need help we guide them to things that we believe are meant for them to find or do. You might think that's crazy and you might be asking yourself why we get to make those decisions, but trust me, we know what we're doing. We always know whats right for a specific person. If we didn't everything would be in chaos. We're not needed anymore because of this reform… well, accept for you that is." She smiled and continued when he nodded in hesitant understanding, "Sorry for the wait but there was a lot of debate as to what should happen to you. Finally I got to come, and I'm _so_ glad because we are going to have the _best_ time together. I'll show you everything."

Tristan snorted lightly, "Sometimes I dream the weirdest things."

Cici frowned, "You're NOT dreaming. What an insult. I come to help you and you don't even think I'm real!"

"No, no its not that I don't need help… its just that everyone was changed but me. You can't be real."

She smiled, "But I am. I'll prove it."

She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. A shock went through him and gasped for air as if someone had hit him with a club across his back.

She chuckled as she pulled her head back and looked into his eyes, "Now am I real?"

As his breathing slowed he swallowed and nodded.

"Like I said, I've been watching you for a long time. I guess you don't know me, but its like I feel like now that I'm finally seeing you I can finally… I mean well I could… I don't know… make you love me as much as I love you?"

Tristan looked up at her panicked. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, "I can't… I love Anuk. I have to find her."

Cici didn't seem discouraged by this. "I'll give you time. Besides it'll take us a week to get to where she is so maybe you'll change your mind."

Tristan shrugged, knowing he couldn't change his mind.


End file.
